Matthew Murdock (Earth-SRS)
Matt Murdock is the blind defender known as Daredevil. History Early Years Daredevil's life is a mix of joy and tragedy. The story of Matt Murdock began with his father. Jonathan "Battling Jack" Murdock raised his son alone, claiming Matt's mother had died. Jack wanted his son to be more successful than him. He impressed upon Matt the need to constantly study instead of playing sports with other kids. Jack hoped that Matt would become a doctor or a lawyer instead of an "uneducated pug" like himself. This led the neighborhood kids to bully the "cowardly" Matt as "Daredevil." Matt took out his frustrations by secretly training in his father's gym. One day, Matt saw a blind man walking towards an oncoming truck. Matt pushed the man out of the way. The truck crashed and a radioactive isotope spilled out, striking Matt across the face and blinding him. While recovering in the hospital, Matt discovered his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were amplified to superhuman degrees. He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. During his time in the hospital, Matt was visited by a nun wearing a gold cross. Long thought dead, Matt would one day find his mother, "Maggie," was living as a nun. Matt wouldn't know who this woman was for many years. A few months later, Matt received training from the ninja master Stick. From Stick, Matt learned how to control his new abilities and honed his skills in acrobatics and martial arts. Meanwhile, Jack Murdock was desperate to fight. He reluctantly joined with a crooked fight promoter known as the "Fixer." The Fixer set up Jack to be a heavyweight contender, just to have him take a dive. Jack refused and won his fight. Later that night, Jack Murdock was shot dead by the Fixer and his men. The now orphaned Matt searched for his father's killers. He finally found the Fixer's gang and punished them severely. He chased down and confronted the Fixer, who pulled a gun on Matt. Before he could fire it, the Fixer suffered heart attack and died. Matt tracked down Angelo, the last man remaining responsible for his father's death. He found him at a brothel. Matt confronted him but was attacked by the women who worked there. In the melee, Matt knocked one of the women out of the window and thought she was dead (she would return as Typhoid Mary). He ran away in horror over what he had done. He went searching for Stick, but Stick had abandoned him because of his actions. Columbia University Matt continued to study and entered Columbia Law School. At Columbia, Matt met and fell in love with Elektra Natchios. It was a first love for both of them. When Elektra's father was accidentally killed by police, she retreated from the world and Matt. Nelson And Murdock Matt earned his law degree and landed a job at a major law firm. He returned to Hell's Kitchen and to his father's old gym. There he met a young girl staying there named Mickey. They got close to each other and he trained her. He also ran into Foggy Nelson while he was there. He helped him with some of his cases. Meanwhile, Mickey ended up being kidnapped by people working for the Kingpin. Matt tracked them down and rescued Mickey. Because of that he missed an appointment for work and was fired. Matt opened a practice, Nelson and Murdock, with Franklin "Foggy" Nelson. Karen Page was hired by Foggy as their secretary. Karen was attracted to Matt, and found it a pity that such a wonderful, handsome man could be so handicapped. Matt made a yellow and black costume out of his father's old boxing robes and continued to fight crime as Daredevil. Daredevil Daredevil gathered an impressive and dangerous rogues gallery. Electro was the first costumed villain Daredevil faced. Also, in one of his first encounters, he clashed with his long-time nemesis the Owl. In his first team-up with another superhero, he assisted Spider-Man in defeating his next opponent, the Purple Man was a spy for a foreign country. When he was accidentally doused with experimental chemicals, they turned his skin purple and gave him the power to control people's minds. His power wasn't very effective against Daredevil since it worked best when people could see him. Deciding to tell Karen that he was really Daredevil, Matt's plans got thrown out of whack when the Nelson & Murdock law office was attacked by the Masked Marauder's gang who beat up Foggy and kidnapped Karen to draw out Daredevil who they suspected to be Matt Murdock. Learning of Karen's kidnapping, Matt went to the location where Karen was being held hostage, and pretended to be a blind Matt pretending to be Daredevil coming to misguidedly save Karen. Getting captured as part of his plan, Daredevil freed himself when his captors were not looking and easily defeated them. After Karen was freed and Daredevil turned in the crooks, Matt decided not to tell Karen his true secret fearing the danger it may bring her someday. After Foggie becomes the District Attorney, he and Karen leave Matt to his own devices. Black Widow Murdock moved to San Francisco with Jessica Drew, the Black Widow. Although their relationship later ended, they remained friends. But sometimes Natasha wished they were more. While living in San Francisco, Matt worked for another law firm. He left when he realized his bosses were more concerned with their careers than with their clients and returned to New York where he opened the "Storefront Legal Clinic" that provided legal services to poor people with Foggy Nelson who had lost his reelection as district attorney to Blake Tower. The Storefront was financed by the father of Matt's girlfriend Heather Glenn, Maxwell Glenn, who soon became a subject of investigation himself by Daredevil.Category:Versions of Daredevil Category:Earth-SRS Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Blind Characters Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Interrogation Category:Blindsight Category:Humans Category:Secret Identity Category:Males Category:Created by Spencerdude95